I Am The Best
For information about the Extreme routine, visit the page on the Just Dance Wiki. (Classic only) |artist= |year=2011 |no_of_gold_moves=2 |dancer_gender(s)= / / |dance_mode= Trio |pictogram_color= / /Seafoam |glove_color= / /Lime Green |lyrics_color= |original_game= }} "I Am the Best" by was featured on and is set to be featured on and . Appearance of the Dancers The routine is performed by a trio of women. They all have purple aura-like outlines. P1/P3 P1/P3 are women with bright red hair styled in cat ears with a long braid. They are wearing golden cat masks. They are also wearing golden chokers, golden elbow-pads and shields on their right arms, golden shoulder pads in their right shoulders, golden bracelets in their right wrists, cropped golden armors, pairs of green leggings with a black and golden belts, golden-knee pads on their right legs, and pairs of golden heels with curved, golden wings. P2 P2 is a woman with purple braided shoulder-length hair. She wears a black helmet with curved wings, golden sunglasses, golden armor that covers her left arm, a golden bangle on her right wrist, a green fur coat worn in her right arm, black shorts with a golden chain across it, red knee-high socks, golden knee pads, black shin pads with pointy, golden wings and golden heels with curved, golden wings. Iamthebest_coach_1.png|P1/P3 Iamthebest_coach_2.png|P2 Background Classic The background sets in a futuristic city with white skyscrapers and platforms with golden designs. It also features clones of P1 and P3 with their outfits in golden color palette. Gray and golden airships styled like winged lions can be seen flying above the clones. The sky is orange in the chorus while blue in the verses. During the verses, the white platform that the coaches are on rapidly drives forward. It features more platforms, this time in gold and white scheme with feline heads, with clones of P1/P3. The platform arrives in a white terminal, which is lined up with golden statues of winged felines and more clones of P1/P3. During the pre-chorus, the background is covered by black, metallic wings. Some of the feathers light up in gold. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine: Both Gold Moves: Put your hand over your mouth as if shocked, with your other hand on your hip. Iamthebest_gm_1.png|Both Gold Moves Iamthebest gm.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Trivia * This song, along with these three, were added due to Vlad expressing his interest in letting people play Just Dance 2020 songs early.https://just-dance-unlimited-party.fandom.com/wiki/File:Leaks.png https://just-dance-unlimited-party.fandom.com/wiki/File:Jdup_jd2020_jdnow_leak.jpeg *The album coach was originally based on the menu icon, it was later changed to the official album coach. *During the second verse, the video has a drop in its frame rate. It resumes its normal frame rate during the second pre-chorus. Gallery Game Files IAmTheBest.jpg|''I Am The Best'' Iamthebest cover albumcoach.png|Album coach iamthebest_cover_albumbkg.png|Album background Iamthebest_banner_bkg.png| menu banner iamthebest_map_bkg.png| map background IAmTheBest 1093.png|P1/P3 s avatar IAmTheBest 1092.png|P2 s avatar Iamthebest pictos-atlas.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Iamthebest jdup menu.png|''I Am The Best'' on the menu S5UE41-112.png| routine selection screen S5UE41-113.png| coach selection screen S2PE41-15.png|''I Am The Best'' on the menu S2PE41-16.png| routine selection screen (Classic) S2PE41-17.png| coach selection screen (Classic) Beta Elements Iamthebest jdup discord leak.jpg|Beta album coach Videos 2NE1 - 내가 제일 잘 나가(I AM THE BEST) M V References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:Songs on Just Dance Unlimited Party Category:Trios Category:Temporary Songs Category:Songs added on Version 2.5 Category:Songs on Just Dance 2020 for Wii U Category:Korean Songs